


A Simple Miscommunication

by f_romanoff_13



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: Peter sometimes forgets that everyday earth gestures aren't always understood by his team mates...
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Simple Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fic sadly do not belong to me, but to Marvel.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please make my day by leaving comments or kudos :)  
> This is the first time I've written this pairing, please be kind <3

This had to be the most beautiful planet Peter had ever seen. Situated on the edge of a star field, a shooting star shot past a couple of times a minute; leaving a trail of burning sparks in arches high above them. The sky was made up of bright colours; purples, reds and oranges, and the whole planet smelled like butterscotch. The team were in good spirits; a quick and easy job transporting cargo across the galaxy for the Nova Corps had them celebrating a successful, and legal, payday. 

"Hey Gamora, can I talk to you?" Peter asked, slipping his hand in hers to lead her a short distance from the others. Gamora raised an eyebrow in response to his request but took his hand and followed him anyway. 

Once they had reached an appropriate distance, Peter leaned in for kiss, which she gladly returned. Reaching her arms to rest over his shoulders, tangling her fingers together behind his neck while his hands came to a rest on her hips. A small smile tugged at her lips as their kiss ended. "What's up, Peter?" 

"What do you mean, _what's up?_ Nothing's up" 

"You're nervous about something..." she said, confident in her analysis of his behaviour. 

" _What-_ I don't know what you're talking about" 

She tapped her hand against his chest where it had come to rest, clearly not believing his denial. "Your hands are sweaty and your voice always gets high pitched when you lie to me"   
Peter sighed. So much for his subtlety... 

"Peter, if something's wrong, you can tell me"

"What? _No!_ No. Nothing's wrong. Far from wrong. Everything's fine. Better than fine. It's great"  
The look on her face told him she clearly wasn't convinced. 

Quill squeezed her hand gently, before taking a small step back and kneeling down on one knee, just like he'd seen on TV when he was young. He was nervous, incredibly nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. 

"Gamora..." he began, pulling a small box from his jacket pocket. 

Gamora crouched beside him, looking at him with an expression he could only determine as concern.   
"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked, "Rocket flies that thing like a maniac-"

"Gamora" 

"He needs to be more careful with the landings. I keep telling him-"

"Gamora. Can you do me a favour?"  
She stopped in her complaints about Rocket's flying capability and looked back to Peter, offering a small nod in response. 

"Can you stand back up a sec?" 

" _Okay..._ " she agreed, clearly a little confused. But she complied and took to standing again. 

Peter, glad to be back on track, opened the small black box to reveal an emerald ring. It had taken him months and months of looking for the perfect ring, for one he thought she'd love. And one he could afford without dipping into the teams communal supply of credits put aside for food and fuel.   
And then there was the added challenge of actually trying to purchase the ring without the others noticing. He couldn't trust them not to spill the secret to Gamora... They must have been back to the Terran Antiques dealer on Persephone at least five or six times in the past few weeks. Peter had even bribed the dealer on their last visit to distract the others so he could make his purchase in private. 

Quill had planned it all out in his head. Every moment. From the excuse to landing for a short break on Persephone; the perfect backdrop to ask the woman he loved to be his wife... Right up to the champagne he had cooling back on the Milano. While it wasn't going exactly how he imagined it, he still had hope. His green eyes looked up to her, patiently, silently pleading with her to say yes. 

The silence seemed to stretch out for eternity and Peter started to lose his nerve. "Can you say something to at least let me down easy?" he asked, an attempt to make a joke out of the current situation. He felt foolish, like he'd misread the whole situation between them... 

"I don't understand..." 

"Gamora, I know it's fast, and I know I'm not perfect... But-"

"Peter. I mean I really don't understand what _this_..." she gestured in his direction, "is supposed to mean. I assume you're trying to ask me something?" 

Peter's heartbreak was quickly overtaken by confusion. "I- I'm proposing to you" he explained, though he was beginning to doubt he was doing it right. 

"What's proposing?"

He suddenly smiled with relief, it wasn't an outright rejection, but a simple miscommunication. 

"Is this some weird Terran tradition?.." Gamora asked, as Peter stood to join her. 

"I'm asking you to marry me" he explained with a small, fond smile, "I'm asking you to dance with me" he grinned, pulling her close and swaying with her, "I'm asking you to let me love you for the rest of my life" he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "and I'm promising to love you and only you, for as long as I live" 

"Peter..." Gamora spoke, looking up at him as the two turned slowly, dancing to music that wasn't there. Her amber gaze met his and she offered him a small smile, "I would love to marry you" 

He leaned in to kiss her happily before slipping the ring on her finger. Another kiss was pressed to her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, spinning in a circle and lifting her from the ground. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna marry this woman!" he shouted, overjoyed with happiness. 

The attention of the other Guardian's was drawn, but Peter no longer cared. He wanted the whole world to know. He was in love with the most incredible woman in the galaxy. And she loved him back.


End file.
